The Blood Traitor
by MoJo-sbluver
Summary: This is the story of teh night when Sirius Black ran away from his family at the age of sixteen.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE MISERY "God, why did you have to curse me with the family from Hell!?" I yelled as I slammed the door of my bedroom. Once again, my owl had been taken away from me as I was trying to send a letter to James.  
  
I hate this house. I hate the look of it, the smell of it, the feeling of cold that washes over someone as they walk in through the front door. It is so dark and eerie. Even my own room can send shivers down your spine. The walls are black and although I have an assortment of posters and pictures up all over the place, as well as a few medals and awards, it isn't a very uplifting place to be in. I can only have a few of the awards I have earned because many of them are not ones that my dumb-ass parents approve of, since I either had help from James or Lupin, or it was for Gryffindor House. I have a huge window though, the one thing about my room that I enjoy. I can look through my window at the outside world; at things that I cannot have. Love, happiness, a family that I can relate to...  
  
I went over and sat on that window sill when Bellatrix came bursting through my door. Their family was visiting for the week. I rolled my eyes and said, "Can't you knock?" in the most obviously annoyed way, trying to get across to her the message that I don't want her, or anyone else, in my room at the moment.  
  
"No, I can't. Have you got a problem with that?" she sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, turning around to look at her. She was an attractive witch whom many of the guys at school like, or at least I've heard others say that. Honestly, I don't see how an ugly git like her can be attractive in any way.  
  
"Your mum wants you," she answered. She turned and walked out the door in the most obnoxious way she could, and I hesitantly rose and set off down the steps.  
  
I yelled, "Mum! Where are you? Bella said you wanted a word."  
  
"Drawing Room," came from her far off muffled voice.  
  
I strolled down the corridors of my parents' mansion and stopped outside the door of the drawing room. My mother was speaking with the portrait of my great-great grandfather, the most unpopular headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. You can just guess how proud I am of that...  
  
I slowly made my way into the room and stood next to my dear old mother, who was sitting in her chair facing the portrait of Headmaster Phineas Nigellus.  
  
"You called?" I said.  
  
"I wish you could just be a good boy, you know." She said.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You really are a disgrace to this family. I am sick and tired of having to deal with you every single day."  
  
"I'm not even at home most of the year." I interrupted.  
  
"I have to deal with the embarrassment of having a snob like you for a son who hangs out with mudbloods and mudblood lovers and is in Gryffindor House!"  
  
I hate when she does this.  
  
"Well, like I always have said, kids are just big babies no matter how old they get," said Phineas Nigellus.  
  
"No," answered my mother. "Just Sirius. When are you going to grow up?" I mean my God, you could try to be little more like your brother, you know."  
  
And with that, she turned around and I assumed I was dismissed. With every inch of effort not to say what was going on in my head, I stalked out of my room, after giving the portrait of Nigellus the dirtiest look I could muster.  
  
I slammed the door of my room and said out loud, "I've got to get out of here." With that, I put my ear to my door and could hear my mother going down the stairs. I turned the knob when I was quite sure she was gone, and was out of my room about five seconds later.  
  
The stairs creaked, but I wasn't caught. I rushed to the kitchen where I saw my father stash my owl's cage, and wasn't hesitant to open the door. I knew no one would be in there except for the house elves. I needed to talk to James. I needed to speak to someone from the outside world, and not someone who is going to yell at me or try to hex me. coughSnapecough  
  
I ran toward the fire and made to grab a handful of floo powder, but a small hand caught my wrist. I turned and saw Kreacher's beady eyes staring at me. "Dammit," I thought to myself.  
  
"Master Sirius is supposed to be in his room," he said with a sinister smile.  
  
"Kreacher, if you tell anyone about this I swear I will-"I began, but he interrupted me.  
  
"Oh my lady won't like this one bit, she will not. Her own son threatening her house elf and trying to leave the house as well."  
  
"But Kreacher, I'm not trying to leave the house! I just need to talk to someone!"  
  
But then it hit me. I knew I had to get out of this place, but how could it not have struck me before? I had the idea that was going to change my life.  
  
Okay, so if you didn't get that it is from Sirius' POV You must be pretty stupid not to understand that it is about when Sirius ran away.  
  
PLEASE!!!!!! R&R!!!! I am on the Author Alert List of three people who must have read my other stories and not reviewed, because I have never heard of them or gotten a review from them before and I would appreciate it if you could review my stories so I know how to change them and write better for you! THANX!! PS: I love Sirius! 


	2. Up In Flames

WOW! Okay I need to thank all of the generous people for their reviews!!! I am so glad I got SIX reviews! Yeah, I know that is like nothing for most people but for me it is amazing! Keep reviewing!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
UP IN FLAMES  
  
That second, I ran to the closet on the other side of the large kitchen and flung open the door. I reached my hand up and grabbed the cage holding my owl, Phinny, (short for Phineas Nigellus, my parents named him for me and he doesn't answer to anything else.) and pulled it down. The owl hooted softly and I turned. Realizing that all eyes were on me in the kitchen and that the blasted house-elf Kreacher had gone, I carried the cage to the door to go up to my room so I could send a letter.  
  
Right when I opened the door, I nearly slammed into my father staring down at me with no pity in his eyes. Before I could do anything, he grabbed the cage and as Phinny hooted disapprovingly he stashed it back in the closet, but on a much higher shelf (as if that would do anything).  
  
I tried to get out the doorway to get out of the kitchen but just as I put my foot outside in the hallway I felt a tremendous tug at my ear. My father had grabbed me by the cartilage of my ear with his hand and he thrust me into the kitchen table. I slammed into the wooden table hard and knew that I would have a large bruise on my back.  
  
"What do you mean by it, Sirius?!" my father yelled at me. He said my name as though I was a horribly poisonous bug.  
  
"What do I mean by what?" I snarled back.  
  
"Trying to leave the house are we?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to leave the house!"  
  
"Kreacher says you were using floo powder," he said as though trying to be as quiet as he could. "What were you trying to do, then?"  
  
"I-I need to talk to someone." I retorted.  
  
"Oh! Much better!" answered my father sarcastically. "And who were you trying to contact?"  
  
"Er...James?" This sounded like more of a question than an answer.  
  
"How many times have we told you that you are not to go around talking to people you have specifically been told not to go near? That Potter boy is nothing but trouble! Do you understand me? He is a mudblood loving Gryffindor whose family has no regards for the rules! They are scum!"  
  
At this, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to hit my father at that moment, to hurt him for speaking about James like that. How dare he speak like that about someone he doesn't even know?  
  
"How would you have any idea what he is like?" I yelled. "You've never met him!"  
  
"And neither do I wish to," he answered.  
  
"And I'm in Gryffindor, too, in case you forgot!" I answered him as though I didn't hear what he had said.  
  
"Oh we haven't forgotten!" he spat back at me. "You are the most embarrassing piece of filth in this family! You disgrace us!"  
  
"Then throw me out," I said almost calmly. In my mind I hoped he would throw me out. It would be much better than staying where I was.  
  
But instead of answering back, my father came closer to me and smacked me hard across the face. The ring he was wearing with the Black Family crest on it cut into my cheek and I noticed I was bleeding.  
  
I was dragged up the stairs and thrust into my room with the door slammed behind me. I turned to look in the mirror and saw the deep cut on my face. Hatred surged through me like electricity and I threw myself onto my bed and cried tears of a mixture of pure loathing for my family and the pain of feeling lonely and separated from everything I have in common.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and I turned and saw Bella standing there with a disgusting smirk on her face. She sat down on my bed and laughed softy at me and said quietly, "Crying, are we?"  
  
I turned away. My brother came in the room as well. He laughed meanly and said, "Someone's in deep shit now."  
  
I stood up, pushed him away from my room and turned to Bella, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my room as well. I sealed my door shut and turned to my window.  
  
I climbed through it and made my way down the old vines covering that side of our home. I ran down the road with a plan reeling through my head. I was going to run away and this time I was going to have somewhere to go. I had run away once before but was found, because I didn't have a place to stay, but this time would be different.  
  
Finally, I got to the nearest wizard house I knew of. I was about eight blocks away, and a kind family lived there. I knocked on the door and heard the bustling of feet as someone hurried toward the door.  
  
A short, plump witch about the same age as me looked through the window and smiling, Elizabeth Weasley let me in.  
  
"Do you need to speak to my mum or dad?" she asked politely.  
  
"Er, yeah, can I talk to them?"  
  
"Of course," She said.  
  
She left and I looked around the house from where I stood. It was a pleasant home, much unlike mine. There were no gaudy portraits up all over the walls and the walls themselves were not all dark colors. There weren't any beheaded house elves lining the walls and there was a family portrait of a happy looking family, all with phoenix-like red hair.  
  
A lady walked over and said, "Sorry dear, my husband isn't in right now, but what is it that you need to talk to us about? Come in and have a seat, please."  
  
Her manners were incredible. They weren't the kind my family thought were decent, but manners that make someone feel good inside.  
  
"Thank you," I responded, as I sat on the comfortable couch.  
  
It was awkward asking this, but I needed to do it. It was urgent.  
  
But just before I began, Mrs. Weasley asked as though she had just noticed it, "My goodness dear! What happened to your face?" She took out her wand a tapped my cheek. I felt the wound heal, wondering why she did that for me.  
  
"Er...could I possibly use your fireplace for a minute? I only want to talk to someone." I asked.  
  
She looked at me as though thinking of what to say. She was probably pondering over why I couldn't use my own.  
  
"Of course you may, dear! Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
She showed me to the fireplace and left the room so I could talk in private.  
  
I shoveled up a handful of floo powder in my right hand and threw it into the flames, which instantly turned bright green. Sticking my head through, I yelled, "Potter Residence!"  
  
My head spun in the ashes and seemed to land in the living room fireplace of James' home. His, too, was a pleasant house like the Weasleys'.  
  
A young man just happened to be sitting on the sofa reading an obviously interesting book.  
  
"James!" I called.  
  
The boy's messy dark-haired head jerked upward and I saw James' fudge-brown eyes look at me in the fire. He immediately got to his knees in front of me and said, "What's the problem? Why can't you send a letter?"  
  
"I want to run away from home," I said. "I need a place to stay, though."  
  
He looked at me and asked, "Wow Sirius, this must be urgent. You can't wait a year? What happened?"  
  
He looked sincerely concerned.  
  
"I can't answer now, I'll tell you later. I'm not at my house. I couldn't use my fire. I'm borrowing the Weasley's. Can you see if it's okay if I can stay over there with you for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Sure I can. They probably won't mind; they love visitors," he said with a smirk.  
  
This was the complete opposite of what my parents were like. They would freak if I ever asked if a friend could spend a month over at our house.  
  
"You're sure?" I questioned. It couldn't possibly be this easy.  
  
"Definitely," he answered.  
  
"Well, I'm out! Thanks so much!" I said and I swirled back into the Weasley's house. I turned around and saw a young Arthur Weasley standing there looking at me.  
  
"Hello, Arthur," I said.  
  
"Hey," he answered. He must not have known I was over and was wondering who was in the fire until I popped my head out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled in and said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"No thanks," I said. They had done enough for me. Then I panicked. It was nearly dinner time for my family. We would be having it in about ten minutes. I had to get home.  
  
"Well, thanks Mrs. Weasley; I have to be going now," I said. She smiled and said, "Any time, dear," and I left the house.  
  
I ran down the street as fast as I could. I would be in huge trouble if my parents found out I had been gone.  
  
WHOO HOO!! That was exciting! Is Sirius going to get into even deeper trouble? Well, r&r and I shall have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks again to those who have reviewed! You have NO idea how much it is appreciated! 


	3. James' letter

CHAPTER 3  
  
The second I had climbed the vines up to my bedroom, I heard my doorknob jiggle as someone was trying to get in.  
  
"Sirius, it's time for dinner!" yelled Bella and I yelled back a response of "okay."  
  
I could hear her footsteps going down the stairs and pulled my wand out of my pocket. I unsealed the door and made my way down the dank stairwell to the dining room.  
  
When I entered, no one made notice that they saw me. My father seemed determined not to look at me, and I liked this. It was quiet and nice not to be yelled at for once. We ate quietly, my father not saying anything about the scar that was no longer on my face. He probably didn't want to attract attention to the fight we had had.  
  
After supper was over, I swiftly made for my room as the house elves came in to clear the table and clean up. I wanted to get a letter from James informing me about staying at his place, even though I knew I wouldn't have gotten one already. The excitement of perhaps being out of this dusty old house forever made me anxious for a reply.  
  
Nothing more happened that day; I stayed in my room like a good little boy, waiting for James' letter or sign that I was free of this. I slept well dreaming of what it would be like to be on my own, not have to take orders from someone and obey other people's rules, as there were so many in my household.  
  
I awoke in the morning to the sound of scratching on my window and I turned to see a gray and white owl with a letter tied to it's right leg.  
  
I fumbled through the covers in my excitement and tripped over to the window. Sliding it open, I let the owl into my room and it hooted gleefully.  
  
"SHHH!!" I hushed urgently. No one could know I was talking to James.  
  
I tore the letter open and read James' handwriting.  
  
Hey Sirius!  
  
My parents are delighted that you will be coming. I just need to know when you think you will be arriving. Send a letter back, or contact me somehow, answering this letter. Any time is fine with us, as long as it is good for you.  
  
See you soon enough,  
  
James  
  
My heart seemed to leap out of my chest. I was leaving! I scrawled on the back of the parchment that I would be arriving at around noon the day after tomorrow. I could figure something out by then. And I was about to ask for directions to his house when I realized he had made me a map to his home on the back of the parchment he wrote his note on.  
  
I sent his owl back to him with my letter, and was cheerful the rest of the day.  
  
So what do you think? I know this chapter is kinda short, but oh well. I don't know how long it will be until I update next, but pleeze be patient. R&R and I will update ASAP! And thanx to those who have updated already, u guys rock! 


End file.
